Akihisa's Cousin
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: Amane Yoshii, Akihisa's cousin, will start living with him suddenly! She'll also start studying in the same school and class! Will Akihisa handle the responsibility of talking care of Amane or will he just give up and pass on the responsibility to his sister? A little bit of OCxAkihisa and OCxHideyoshi


Chapter 1- She's Back

The idiots were all surrounding the round table at Akihisa Yoshii's house. They suddenly heard knocks form the front door. "Aki… Aki…" a haunting voice said through the door. "I'll get the door," Akihisa said as he stood up. "But Akihisa, maybe it's a ghost. It's already dark and who will visit you?" Yuji Sakamoto said as he looked up. "Don't scare us, Yuji," Minami Shimada said, grasping on Himeji Mizuki. "Ghosts don't exist," Akihisa said before he went to the front door. The idiots peeped if it was a ghost. Akihisa opened the door, lightning suddenly shot from the sky. "Oh my Thor," the girl said, shocked by the lightning.

"Dude," Akihisa said as he bro-hugged the girl. "It's been so long, right?" the girl said as she hugged back. Minami and Himeji held unto the walks tightly that it slightly cracked. "Who is that girl?" they both asked. "Calm down, you two," Yuji and Hideyoshi Kinoshita said. "Come in. My friends are here," Akihisa said as he pulled the suitcase in the apartment.

The girl was shorter than Hideyoshi, maybe 3 inches shorter. She had light brown hair like Akihisa's and her hair was braided a pony-like braid. She also has sparkling blue eyes and her hair also reached her waist. She was wearing a white tee topped by a black cardigan. She was wearing a checkered red skirt and leggings under it. She was also wearing dark brown boots and a black barrette.

The girl followed Akihisa into the room where they were studying. "Guys, this is my cousin, Amane Yoshii," Akihisa introduced the girl. Yuji and Tsuchiya Kouta's mouths were open with Kouta's nose bleeding. "Seriously, how could you have a hot sister and a hot cousin?" Yuji said. "Bonjour," Amane greeted. "Oh yeah, she grew up in France," Akihisa added. "Aki, are you reviewing?" Amane asked as she disappointedly looked at Akihisa. "Shut up, I am a dunderhead here," Akihisa confessed. "Well, I deducted that I must consent that I'm your solitary cousin who can stand you and Akira-onee-sama," Amane said. "Well, that's mean," Minami pointed out. Akihisa was crying alligator tears and said," Don't remind me of that."

"Sit down, Amane," he added. Amane sat between Hideyoshi and Akihisa. "You are such a sadist," Akihisa said. "Still shocked about that, Aki?" Amane said as she smirked. "Amane-san, how many years were you in France?" Himeji asked. "I remained in France for 8 years then I transferred to England," Amane answered. "No more formalities, dude," Akihisa said. Amane pouted at what Akihisa said. "But… Aki…" she said. "No, Mane," Akihisa restricted. "Alright, Aki-baka-tan," Amane said as she glared at Akihisa. It looked like she wanted to play around with her cousin's friends for a while. "So why did you come here, Mane?" Akihisa asked. "Papa and Mama want me to learn how to live independently like you," Amane said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Does thy not have anywhere else to live in?" Hideyoshi said. "Nope, none, and Papa said that I should only live in Aki-baka-tan's house," Amane said as she gestured her hand. "But isn't it bad to live under the roof of a man?" Himeji said, releasing a dark aura. "Is it really? No one dared to touch me back at France and England so I guess I'll be alright here," Amane said with thumbs up. "She's a wrestler, I promise you. She would easily win over matches against her and my other cousins," Akihisa said, scarred by what happened when they were younger. "Well, you should all study now. I'm going to organize my stuff. Oh yeah, what class are you in, Aki-baka-tan?" Amane said before she stood up. "I'm in Class F," Akihisa answered. "Okay, thank you for answering my question!" Amane cheered before she left.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Akihisa said, despair in his voice. "I will bring extra film tomorrow then," Kouta said as he adjusted the zoom of his camera. "Thy should get ready for thee cousin," Hideyoshi said as he flipped the pages.

Will Amane be the start of more chaos in Akihisa's life? Will she be her cousin's love rival soon? Will she capture any of the guys' heart? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
